


You Shouldn't Have Come Here

by silent_pen



Series: Dramione Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Smut, Song: Havana (Camila Cabello), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, stays in havana, what happens in havana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_pen/pseuds/silent_pen
Summary: On Hermione's last night in Havana, Cuba, she finds herself completely enthralled with the local Comedores de la Muerta...Prompt fic: "You shouldn't have come here."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994671
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	You Shouldn't Have Come Here

* * *

**Havana: A Dramione One-Shot**

By: silentpen1/silent_pen

Based on the lyrics “ _Havana”_ by Camila Cabello

* * *

****

_Cabaret De Los Perdidos_

_Havana, Cuba_

It’s not that Hermione Granger didn’t know how to have fun at a nightclub on her last night in Havana. It was just that her idea of fun wasn’t exactly the same as every other twenty-two-year-old in the club, whose name literally translated to “Cabaret of the Lost.” Still, the name was fitting because she felt very lost amongst the sea of people and the obnoxiously loud music that made her chest vibrate with every beat of the base.

Hermione took another sip from her wine glass, her third one of the night, ignoring the way her eyes crossed a bit as she stared down into her drink, blinking rapidly as her vision began to blur. She was either a lot more tired than she had thought after her long work week collecting the artifacts that were to be given to The British Museum on loan from the Cuban government, or she had reached her limit for the night and should seriously think about calling a cab to come pick her up. She had an early flight in the morning and needed to get a good night’s sleep before starting another busy week at work in the next few days.

Glancing up from the swirling glass in her hand, Hermione made eye contact with the creepy man across the bar for the third time that night and shuddered. He had already tried to buy her a drink and she had tried to let him down easily, but he had been rather insistent. It had taken a firm word from the bartender for the man twice her age to mutter his apologies and saunter to the other side of the bar where he ordered himself a beer, never taking his leering eyes off of him. She really didn’t feel safe leaving while he was watching her, not wanting him to follow her back to the motel. She thought she could wait him out, but he was proving to be quite the opponent as he matched her bottle after bottle, letting her feel his gaze on her all night.

Sighing, Hermione knew that it was now or never, telling herself that if the man decided to follow her to the door, she would let one of the bouncers know that the man was bothering her. She just hoped that they would take pity on her and keep him from following her. Her decision made, Hermione dug in her purse to find the correct amount of change that was needed to pay her tab when a bright light from her right caught the corner of her eye.

Her head swivels in that direction, her eyes squinting as the harsh street lamp falls across her face. She holds her hand up to her face to block out most of the light and feels her breath catch in her throat as a man’s silhouette walks through the door. He is tall and lean, but the breadth of his shoulders nearly has Hermione salivating in her seat as she watches him saunter into the club like he owns it- perhaps he does with the way his is dressed- a charcoal grey suit and black shoes that contrast beautifully with his pale, white skin and his equally pale, white hair. He seems to be an angel wrapped in the devil’s clothing and it’s all Hermione can do not to let a whine slip from her lips when she sees that his face is nicely chiseled with a sort of aristocratic sharpness.

She watches him as he saddles up to the bar, leaning against it with his long arms extended, his palms face down against the wooden bar top. He orders a drink from the bartender and slips him a few dollar bills for his trouble. Hermione is so mesmerized by the man’s smooth movements and slight aura of believing that he was untouchable that she didn’t notice the bartender walking over to her with a concerned facial expression.

“Be careful of that one, señorita,” he remarked, his head tilting towards the blonde man sipping on his glass of what appeared to be whiskey. “He’s got a bit of malo in him.”

Hermione frowned, looking at the bartender before her eyes inevitably swiveled back to the man. “What do you mean?” she asked curiously, admiring the slop of his neck as he finished off his drink, ordering another from the second working bartender. “Is he dangerous?”

“His name is Draco Malfoy,” the bartender supplied as he cleaned the glass in his hand with the dishtowel thrown over his left shoulder. “Around here, he’s known as un Comedores de la Muerte.”

“Death Eater,” Hermione murmured more to herself than anyone else but the bartender hummed in agreement. She looked at the dangerous man and noticed that he had the most startling eyes, a hue of the lightest blue that she could have imagined. In fact, they almost looked like a steel grey if she didn’t know any better, but could people really have grey eyes.

And he was looking straight at her.

“Oh shit,” Hermione squeaked, her cheeks burning with embarrassment as she casted her eyes back to her drink having been caught staring. She peaked up again the stranger and saw that he was still staring, an amused smirk on his face that had blushing awkwardly under his gaze. She wished she could slide down her seat and melt into the floor, never to be seen again if it meant escaping his stare, she wanted to go back a few minutes, pay her tab and leave, at least she would have still had her dignity. What a night this was shaping up to be.

She steals a third glance in his direction, telling herself that if she’s going to do the time, then she might as well make most of the crime. He seems to be amused with her, his smirk turning more friendly as he holds up his second drink towards her, nodding his head once in acknowledgement before he tossed back the dark amber liquid, downing all of the contents in a few gulps before he slammed the glass on the table and turned to walk back the way he came.

Perhaps she had had too many glasses of wine that night, but she thought she had read something in his eyes just then when he turned his eyes once more on her before stalking off towards the exit. Whatever it was, it was enough to leave her wanting more and she found herself leaping down from her seat, her legs a bit shaky from the sudden movement and the alcohol, and scurrying after him as he disappeared underneath the exit sign.

Nervous and a little giddy at what she might find awaited her on the other side, Hermione bit her lip, a small voice in her head telling her to stop this nonsense and to call a cab, but another smaller voice, one that spoke a little louder than the first, was telling he to live a little and Hermione, and the three glasses of wine, couldn’t agree more. After all, didn’t the saying go: What happens in Havana, stays in Havana?

With extra gusto that was partially due to the liquid courage thrumming in her system, Hermione slammed her way through the exit doors, coming to a halt when she realized that the doors had led her to an empty alleyway. She felt her heart sink in her chest, chastising herself for waiting to long to follow him or possibly even thinking that he would have been out here waiting for her. Things like that didn’t happen to her, not in the real world anyway- just in her dreams.

A little more sober now that her mind wasn’t buzzed on adrenaline, Hermione took a step towards the end of the alleyway where she could hear the familiar honking of cars along the street, eager to call a cab to take her back to the safety and coziness of her hotel room. However, she didn’t get more than a step towards her exit when she felt two, large hands wrap around her hips, pulling her flush against a very lean and very tall frame behind her.

“You shouldn’t have come here,” a dark voice spoke down into her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine, making her wet between the thighs. She felt herself melt into the hard body behind her, somehow knowing exactly who is was that held her to him. He allowed her to turn in his arms, never once letting his hands stray from his possessive grip, his bare hands running along her sensitive midriff as she rubbed against him.

“I’m looking for a cab,” Hermione replied lamely, her throat suddenly dry, making her voice drop a register and sound sultrier than she would have liked. She didn’t want to come off as some hussy looking to bone, but…okay, well maybe that had been one of the outcomes she was hoping for when she followed him outside, but she didn’t want to appear too greedy.

Hermione tried to play it cool, keeping her face stoic under his scrutinous gaze, his piercing gray eyes flicking over her face, looking for something she didn’t know. It was hard to stay calm under his gaze, as his eyes travelled over her face, the heat in her cheeks making their second appearance that night.

His smirk turned up at the right corner of his mouth as he found something to his amusement, bringing her flush against him, he whispered, “So you weren’t following me then?”

Hermione gulped, feeling her cheeks heat up even more as she struggled to keep her calm. _Busted._

“No,” she responded quickly, hoping that her voice hadn’t really sounded as high pitched and squeaky as it did to her own ears.

The man, this Draco Malfoy, gave her one last look over before he promptly released her, not even moving to help her balance herself when she acutely felt the loss of his hands around her waist.

“My apologies, Miss,” he replied. “Have a lovely evening.”

Hermione gaped at him as he turned on his heel, walking back towards the bar, leaving her to practice her stellar imitation of a fish in the middle of the alleyway.

“Wait,” she called out, swallowing when he stopped in his tracks and turned to look back at her. “What if—” she bit her lip, chewing on her bottom lip, “What if I had followed you out here?”

Draco turned so that he was fully facing her as he cocked his head to the side and took her in head to toe. She tried to remain still under his gaze, but it was just too much. She consciously wrapped her arms around her middle and began chewing her bottom lip as he seemingly came to a decision about her.

He sauntered up to her and it was all Hermione could do _not_ to take a step back as he towered over her. Was it possible that he had grown several inches in the past minute or so?

He lifted his hand to her face and brushed his thumb against her bottom lip, tugging it from between her teeth and she let out a shudder.

“If you had followed me out here,” he said smoothly, “Then I’d be wondering why we were wasting so much time talking about it and not fucking each other right now.”

Hermione was startled at his directness and coughed a bit, hiding her burning cheeks behind her hands. “Oh,” she gasped, “Wow. Oh okay, then.”

Draco cocked an eye at her, amusingly. “You’re not a virgin, are you?”

“No!” Hermione nearly shouted, feeling the heat bleed from her cheeks and down her neck, watching as Draco’s eyes followed its path to her heaving breasts. “I assure you I am not, Mr. Malfoy,” she confirmed, cringing when she said his name. She wasn’t sure if she was supposed to know his name and might have just signed herself a new pair of cement boots. “But I’m not a slag, either,” she piped up, her mind begging her mouth to be quiet. “I’m sorta in between.” _Oh for fuck’s sake._

She saw him bite the inside of his cheek, undoubtedly keeping him from laughing at her as she squirmed under his gaze. How was this her life right now? And why hadn’t the universe swallowed her up by now?

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Can we just start over?” she asked, opening her eyes and feeling something in her chest flutter as she saw something akin to the softening of his eyes ever so slightly. Perhaps it was pity on herself destructive behavior, but she would take anything right about now if it meant he wasn’t laughing himself to death at her expense.

Hermione waited for painstakingly long minutes as she waited for his next move and was startled when his deep timbered voice rang in the air between them.

“Turn around,” he instructed in a voice that made her want to worship at his feet, but one of those small voices in her head told her that she didn’t know if she really liked being ordered around, but that other voice was telling her to just go with it, that she didn’t have to be in control all the time. Didn’t the phrase go: When in Havana….

With just a second’s hesitation, Hermione did as he commanded, turning on her heel until she was facing the opposite direction with her back towards him. She waited for a moment in the silence, wondering if this had been his move to get away from the crazy, frizzy haired woman who couldn’t quit talking, but then she felt his familiar hands wrap around her waist for the second time that night.

She didn’t startle at the feel of his hands this time, but rather smiled as he brought her flush with his hard body, something long and pointy poking her in the back that made her mouth water and her legs shake beneath her.

Just like before, he lowered himself over her so that his mouth was right up against her ear, his hot breath tickling her cheek as he whispered, “Going somewhere, sweetheart?” Hermione moaned as his wet lips wrapped around her ear lobe and began sucking on the tip. “There aren’t any cabs around,” he murmured into her ear. “We are completely alone right now.”

Hermione let her head roll back onto his strong shoulder, turning her head to the side to give his lips better access to the column of her neck as he slowly kissed a line down her throat and over her shoulder. Her whole body shivered in anticipation as his tongue came out to lick at her pulse point, her nipples hardening when he nipped playfully at her skin.

“I followed you out here,” she moaned as her hand came up to rest at the back of his head as he lightly sucked at her skin, pulling the blood to the surface before he would move on to the next patch of smooth and delicate skin.

Draco brought her hips closer to him, his erection digging into the softness of her pert bum, causing them both to moan in unison. “Tell me, Ms. Granger,” he murmured into her heated skin, “What is it you want from me?”

A million scenarios flew through her mind, making her legs nearly buckle beneath her as her stomach did a somersault inside of her. “I want you to fuck me,” she sighed as she absently scratched at the small hairs at the back of her neck, earning her a small growl from his mouth.

She felt the vibrations of his growl through his chest and the subsequent throb between her legs intensified. She knew that she would have been on the ground had Draco not been holding her up with the tightness of his grip around her hips.

He picked her up by the waist, spun her around and planted her firmly against the brick wall behind her, making the air whoosh out of her. “With pleasure,” he muttered between them before he swooped down to capture her lips with his, taking advantage of her open mouth to force his tongue between her lips.

Hermione could only moan into his mouth as he ravished her, setting off a fire in her as he took control of the kiss, his tongue dominating her’s in all the right ways that sent pulses of need straight down to her core. She could feel her nipples tightening against her thin dress just before his hand came up to wrap around her left breast. She gasped at the feel of his hard palm against her soft pound of flesh, arching her back off the wall as if subconsciously asking for more contact and he responded to her by roughly massaging her with his hands.

She was on fire and couldn’t hold off much longer in not touching him as his own hands set fire to her skin. She made the decision to start unbuttoning his shirt, cursing her fumbling fingers as they worked nimbly against the fastening, grunting with annoyance until they finally came undone. She was proud of herself, multitasking the way she was with both his mouth and hands on her while she worked on his shirt.

She didn’t waste any time running her hands over his chest, delighting in the feel of his ripped muscles beneath her fingertips, smiling against his mouth when she felt him shudder underneath her touch. But it still wasn’t enough, she needed more. _More of him._

Something inside of her was raging just beneath the surface and an even darker part of her, something primal, was telling her that she needed him inside of her. Swallowing down a bit of her nervousness, Hermione took a bold step in running her hand along the belt line of his trousers, feeling the impressive tenting of his arousal beneath her fingers. She felt him huff out a laugh, no doubt laughing at her eagerness to release him, but he did not stop her as she unfastened his buckle and set his arousal free from it’s confines.

He was magnificent, certainly the biggest she had ever seen, which maybe wasn’t saying much since she had only ever slept with two men, but Hermione was sure neither of them had ever came close to the massive dick that bobbed between them. She licked her lips as she took him in her hands, giving him an experimental squeeze before she lined him up with her entrance.

She feels him bite her neck, hard enough to still her movement, but not enough to break the skin. She whimpers her reluctance to keep from sliding him between her wet folds, but concedes, hearing the small rumble of laughter coming from his chest. He squeezes her bum in his hands beneath her and she knows that his grip will leave finger marks along her bum in the morning, but she can’t quite bring herself to care in the moment.

She’s silently waiting for him to give her the go ahead, passing the time with stroking him with her hand and spreading his pre-cum around the tip of his head, grinning when he moans into her shoulder.

“Not yet, sweetheart,” he purrs into the crook of her neck as he slithers his hand beneath her dress and cups her mound through her wet knickers. “I give as well as I get.”

“ _Fuck,”_ Hermione gasps as he pulls her panties roughly to the side and sticks two large fingers through her folds, making her hips buck against his fingers. He gives her a few expert pumps with his long, deft fingers before he cleverly uses his thumb to tease her swollen clit, her head falling back against the brick wall behind her as her eyes squeeze shut against the pain and the pleasure.

She can feel herself moving her hips over his working digits, trying to find the right angle, but its not enough. “More,” she whimpered. “Please, I need more.”

Draco concedes to her pleas and adds a third finger inside of her, curling his fingers so that he is rubbing agains the spongy flesh inside of her, making her see brilliant flashes of color behind her eyelids. Her legs are trembling around his waist, but she knows he won’t drop her and she finds an odd amount of comfort in that as she lets her pleasure overwhelm her like never before. He strokes her three more times before burying his thumb against her clit and she falls apart, screaming her orgasm into the night air as her whole body vibrates with her release. He continues to stroke her during her orgasm, making sure to give her every minute of pleasure he could. He _definitely_ gives as good as he gets, she thought amusingly.

She can feel her nipples brushing against the smooth fabric of his suit as her breaths come out in hot pants as she floats back down to earth. Theres a sheen of sweat along her face as her eyes open through half lidded slits to see his pupils completely blown. She blushes at him seeing her like this, not having gotten off himself. She feels rotten and begins to lower her legs from his waist, but his grip is back on her hips, keeping her pinned to the wall, his smirk still in place.

“I’m not done with you yet, sweetheart,” his voice rumbled between them as he pulled her legs back around his hips. “I just wanted make sure that you were wet enough between the legs before we truly began fucking.”

“Oh,” Hermione said shakily, not knowing what else to say, her mind still a little foggy from her five star orgasm.

“Ready for round two?” he asked, taking his cock in his hand and teasing her still sensitive and swollen flesh between her legs.

“Y-yes,” Hermione stuttered as she felt the familiar ache between her thighs build up once again. With her past lovers, she rarely got off unless she took matters into her own hands, literally, once they passed out, and now she was sure she was going to orgasm twice, with the same man? She nearly came right there on the spot.

Draco let his forehead rest on her’s, sharing the air between them as he stroked his erect cock. “Take me into your hands, sweetheart,” he instructed, waiting for her to do just that before adding, “I want to watch you slide me into that pretty little cunt of your’s.”

Hermione gulped as she took him into her hands, she could feel the pulse of his arousal like a gavel coming down along her hand. She licked her lips as she lifted her bum in the air, silently telling him to shove her panties down, which he did, before she lined him up with her wet and aching center. Slowly, she pushed just the tip of him in, the both of them moaning as her walls clamped around him as they stretched around his girth. She eased him inside of her inch by inch, listening to the muttered curse words he let fall from his lips into the air between them as he watched himself disappear inside of her.

Once he was fully buried inside of her, Hermione moved her hips, once in a clockwise fashion and another two times in a counterclockwise fashion, finding the perfect fit before he began pumping into her like a madman. She welcomed the fast pace, bringing her hands and his neck for purchase as she brought her hips up to meet his with every thrust.

She is still very sensitive from his fingering that it doesn’t take her that long to toe the edge once more and he takes advantage of this as he can feel his own release hurtling towards the finish. He buries his hand between them and rubs vigorously at her tortured clit, sealing her cries with his mouth wrapped around her’s as she flies apart for the second time around him, the warmth of her orgasm sending his own need sputtering from his pulsing shaft.

They both let off loud shouts of release into the other’s mouth, exchanging the same our as they pant while he still fucks her against the wall, their bodies trembling under the weight of their individual orgasms and the levity of having came at the same time. It was a wonder that he was even still standing. Perhaps he was part demi-god.

As she begins to come back down to earth, Hermione peppers the long line of his shoulder with her small, wet kisses as she feels him lean against her, his body relaxing against her as his arms come up to cage her against the wall.

She waits a moment, scratching at the hairs at the back of his neck while she waits for his panting to subside before she starts to untangle herself from his grip. He helps her to slide down his body until her feet are on the ground, a little shaky at first, but he lets her steady herself with his arm before he pulls it away.

Now that they were done, Hermione felt the awkwardness seep back into her bones, glancing nervously at the dangerous man, blushing as she caught him staring down at her. She smiled up at him, giggling like an idiot as she smoothed her dress back down her thighs, not knowing exactly what to say to him.

“Thank you,” she blurts out, horrified the moment the words fall from her lips. “Oh my god,” she moaned, trying to hide her blush by pressing her hands to her cheeks, “Please just ignore me,” she pleaded. “Everyone else does.”

“Godric forgive me,” she laughed nervously, “I sound like a bumbling idiot. I’ll just be leaving,” she said, pointing over her shoulder towards the road. Draco hadn’t taken his eyes off of her as she back away, not knowing when she should turn around and flee from her humiliation and his piercing eyes.

“Umm, bye I guess.” _Oh for the love of…_ Hermione turned on her heel and dashed down the alleyway, not looking back at the man who watched after the fleeing woman, a smirk playing on his lips the whole time he watched her escape him. He would only allow her this escape once.

Bending down, Draco picked up a thin piece of fabric, recognizing the feel of it in his hands as the woman’s knickers, his smirk widening as he rubbed the velvety softness between his fingers. They were still a bit damp from her arousal and if he concentrated hard enough, he could just make out her unique scent wafting from them.

Turning back to his club, he placed the knickers on the inside of his jacket in the left pocket, promising himself that he would return the woman’s knickers to her personally and never let her out of his sight, or his bed again.


End file.
